Rust
Rust ist eine kleine Multiplayermap aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, die auf der Kampagnenmission Endspiel thumb|Rustbasiert. Beschreibung Der Kampf findet zwischen der Task Force 141 und den afghanischen OpFor statt. Die Map befindet sich auf einer Ölbohrplattform in der Mitte der Wüste. Sie ist zwar größer als Shipment aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, aber dennoch die kleinste Map in Modern Warfare 2. Es gibt einen großen Turm und viel freie Fläche mit wenigen Orten zur Deckung, etwa Container und Rohre. Um auf den Turm in der Mitte zu kommen, gibt es eine Leiter und zwei Rohre und von oben kann man den ganzen Bereich unten sehen. In der Ecke gibt es noch einen erhöhten Bereich, den man über die Rohre erreichen kann. Hinter diesem Ort gibt es einen kleinen Tunnel, der einzige Ort, der ein wenig Schutz vor Luftangriffen bietet. Weiterhin besitzt der Turm zwei versteckte Tunnel, einen bei der Leiter und einen an der Seite, die sehr dunkel und klein sind und von leisen Spielern benutzt werden können, um Gegner zu überraschen. Rust ist der Nachfolger im Geiste von Shipment aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Zwar ist die Struktur anders, aber es handelt sich bei beiden um sehr kleine Maps mit viereckigem Design. Das ist auch eine der flexibleren Maps im Multiplayer. Zwar funktionieren Waffen am besten, die auf kurze Distanz ausgerichtet sind, aber auch Sturmgewehre, leichte Maschinengewehre und halb-automatische Scharfschützengewehre bewähren sich. Da die Map so winzig ist, spawnen Spieler oft sehr nah beieinander. Manchmal spawnen sogar Gegner aus unterschiedlichen Teams in direkter Sichtweite, wodurch schnelle Abschüsse entstehen. Orte, an denen sich Camper aufhalten, gibt es nicht oft, weil jeder Ort auf der Map so leicht erreichbar ist. Größtenteils ist diese Map sehr unbeliebt, weil oftmals "Spawncamping" praktiziert wird, außerdem werden wie wild Granaten durch die Luft geworfen und der Einsatz von Granatenwerfern erfolgt ebenfalls oft. Geschickte und erfahrene Spieler können diese Methoden jedoch leicht kontern. Obwohl es einfach ist, auf Rust eine hohe Menge an Kills zu erzielen, wird die Map meistens für eine größere übersprungen. Das ist eine gute Map, wenn der Spieler in einem Match so viele Abschüsse erzielen will wie möglich, solange es ihm egal ist, wie viele Tode er bekommt, denn der enge Kampf und die eher winzige Größe der Map sorgen dafür, dass man in den meisten Fällen keine hohen Abschussserien aufbauen kann, weil man schnell weggeholt wird. Rust ist eine Map, auf der viele Abschussserien beinahe perfekt funktionieren. Als Beispiel kann man den AC-130 oder den Helikopterschützen nennen, die dem Spieler schnell viele Kills bescheren. Der Stealth Bomber bedeckt den gesamten Bereich der Map und es ist beinahe unmöglich, den Bomben auszuweichen, außer man befindet sich unter einem festen Gegenstand, wo man trotzdem kurze Zeit gelähmt wird. Da der Kampf extrem schnell und auf engstem Raum stattfindet, ist es schwer, sich diese Abschussserien zu verdienen. Infos *In der Nähe des Flusses liegt ein umgedrehter Zodiac. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Kampf von Soap und Price gegen die Shadow Company in Zodiacs, ebenfalls aus Endspiel übernommen. *Als Soap am Ende der Kampagne in den Helikopter gebracht wird, kann man im Hintergrund Rust sehen. *Der abgestürzte Helikopter ist der selbe aus der Multiplayermap Crash aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In der Nähe des Flusses befindet sich ein Landstreifen, auf dem zwei Opel Blitz aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, zwei russische ZPU-4 Luftabwehrgeschütze und ein russischer T-54-55-Panzer stehen. Die Opel Blitz sind mit afrikanischen Wüstenfarben angemalt, möglicherweise ein Überbleibsel aus Call of Duty 2. *Weit weg von der Map befindet sich eine kleine Stadt, die man sehen kann, wenn man in einem privaten Match in den Zuschauermodus wechselt. In der Stadt stehen Fässer, auf denen eindrücklich vor giftigem Inhalt gewarnt wird. *Auf die selbe Art und Weise kann man weit weg von der Map ein Haus mit Leitern und Stühlen erkunden. *Außerhalb der Map gibt es diverse Felsbrocken, die in der Luft schweben. *In der Nähe der Ölbohrinsel gibt es eine rote Wand. Alles was man reinschießt, wirft oder feuert, passiert durch sie durch und verschwindet, aber der Spieler kommt nicht durch. Kategorie:Maps Kategorie:Maps aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Mehrspielerkarten aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2